Redemption
by SecretScribe88
Summary: How does one reconcile being in love with their former arch enemy? Percy and Luke are trying to find out.  Percy/Luke with slight Percy/Annabeth
1. Chapter I

A/N: Hello all! This is my very first venture into the world of slash. It's not going to be graphic or anything, so sorry if that's what you were looking for lol. This is only going to be a few chapters (maybe 4 or 5). Also, this is largely based on the books but I threw just a couple elements from the movie in.

Please leave me some feedback and let me know what you think!

* * *

_Redemption_

_Chapter I _

Percy could vividly remember the day he met Luke Castellan. The older son of Hermes was one of the first campers at Camp Half-Blood who had accepted him without question. Even after he was claimed by Poseidon, Luke still hung around while everyone else seemed perturbed by it. Despite Luke being seven years older, Percy found that he was very easy to talk to. The older boy would make him laugh and feel better even after he knew his mother was trapped in the Underworld. Sometimes they would stay up late and talk about anything that they could think of. He learned a lot about Luke…or so he thought.

He could also clearly remember when his feelings for Luke shifted from friendship to attraction. Even at twelve, Percy knew that he was different (and he didn't mean being a demigod, which was a new level of different). He meant that he knew he was attracted to other boys. He still liked girls, but sometimes he would occasionally find himself attracted to other guys. He assumed that made him bisexual…maybe? He never told his mom about his feelings though. He figured that he was enough trouble with the whole demigod thing, and he didn't know how his mom would react if Percy told her he liked guys (but when he did eventually tell her she was really cool about it).

Percy's feelings for Luke began to change during their one on one training sessions. Luke was normally really nice to him, but during training Luke was extremely tough. He was trying to teach Percy everything he knew and he was not relenting one bit. Their training left Percy sore, tired and unable to move the next morning. During their breaks, Percy noticed himself checking Luke out (and praying that Luke didn't notice). The son of Hermes was rather tall and he had a lithe, muscular physique, something Percy liked a great deal. Percy's heart fluttered as beads of sweat trailed down Luke's toned arms. His blonde hair was also completely soaked from sweat. Percy couldn't help notice the droplets that fell down Luke's chin as he took a swig from his water bottle. Percy absently wondered what it would be like to kiss the droplets away…

Luke's eyes were another feature Percy found himself day dreaming about. They were a bright, ice blue color that Percy had a hard time tearing himself away from. And, strangely enough, Percy liked the scar that ran from the bottom his Luke's eye down to his chin. It made him look more handsome, especially when that trade mark grin was on his face. When Luke would smile at him like that, Percy would have to turn away to hide his blushing face.

Sometimes Percy felt like smacking himself. He couldn't believe how hard he was crushing on the older boy and he almost felt like a pathetic freshmen girl yearning for the attention of a hot senior football player. It was pretty pathetic now that Percy thought about it. But he just couldn't fight the butterflies in his stomach when he was with Luke (who didn't seem to notice the younger boy's infatuation). Percy tried his best to keep his true feelings hidden at all times, not wanting anyone to find out.

Then, Percy's thoughts drifted to one of the many late nights he and Luke shared in his cabin. Luke had brought his Xbox 360 over and the two of them decided to play Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (one of Luke's favorites). Technically, they weren't supposed to have this type of stuff in camp, but being a son of Hermes, Luke had no trouble acquiring such objects. Percy was quite thankful for it, because sometimes he _really _missed modern technology. After a couple of hours of playing mindless games, he and Luke talked for awhile.

Luke looked quizzically at Percy as said, "Are you sure you're alright, man? You seem kind of out of it."

Percy shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from training, that's all."

"Come on, you can tell me," Luke said with that grin of his, mocking-punching Percy in the chin.

Percy sighed, "It's just…I feel like I'm not good enough. I mean, we train all the time and it still feels like I'm not getting any better. And everyone still acts all weird around me like I've got some disease."

Luke chuckled, "Are you serious, Perce? You're like, one of the best swordsman that's been in this camp in years, besides _me_ of course. Don't you remember your first capture the flag?"

Percy looked up at Luke and saw that tricky grin and widened into a full, playful smile. Percy thought this heart would break through his chest at the sight of it. "Trust me, you're really talented. You've got to give yourself some credit. And as for everyone else, you could totally kick all their asses if you wanted."

Percy laughed, "I guess you're right."

Suddenly Luke moved a little closer to Percy and wrapped a strong arm around the younger boy's shoulders, "Don't worry so much, ok?"

Percy's face burned, feeling Luke's arm around him was almost too much. Luke's scent filtered through Percy's nostrils and he couldn't help but notice how soft Luke's skin felt pressing against the back of his neck. He felt Luke's calloused hand on his arm which sent shivers down his spine. Percy closed his eyes momentarily, trying to get his senses back in order. 'Stop it Jackson,' he thought. 'It's just Luke. It's not like anything would happen between us anyway.'

Percy wasn't sure why he did it, but he slowly rested his head on Luke's shoulder. He was sure the older boy would laugh and shrug him away, but he didn't. Instead he rested his cheek on the top of Percy's head. They sat that way for a few moments, just enjoying each others company. Percy was on cloud nine and he hoped to the Gods that no one would burst into his cabin because he would probably find a way to drown them.

Slowly they moved away from each other; Luke's arm was still wrapped around Percy's shoulder. Their eyes locked; sea green meeting ice blue. Luke's expression softened somewhat as he looked into Percy's eyes…it was almost _affectionate_. Then Luke raised his hand, almost as though he was going to caress the right side of Percy's face. Percy's heart was pounding and he could hear the blood rushing through his ears. He had to rival a tomato because he could feel the heat radiating from his own face. Suddenly Luke stopped himself just as his hand was about to touch Percy's face. His expression changed from affection to one of slight shock. He tore his eyes away from Percy and the younger man could almost see the conflict in Luke's face. Slowly, Luke pulled away from Percy and began packing up his Xbox. Percy's heart was still beating quickly and he wasn't quite sure what to say at that moment. Percy was pretty sure if Luke hadn't moved away, he would have kissed him. And it seemed like Luke was going to do the same. Could Luke have felt the same way?

Luke finished putting things in his duffel bag and looked back at Percy, "I'll see you on the field tomorrow. You're going to be on my team, right?"

Percy smiled, hoping that he wasn't still blushing. "Yeah. Yeah I'll be on your team. See you tomorrow."

Luke smiled back at Percy and made his way from the Poseidon cabin back to the Hermes cabin. Once Luke was gone, Percy flopped backwards onto his bed, gazing at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, wishing that Luke hadn't left and that he was still sitting on the floor was the older boy's arms around him. He still couldn't believe how his mind was spinning and he felt like such a damn girl. He was still trying to grasp the fact that his first real, true crush was a guy. That night, it took him quite awhile to fall asleep, and when he finally did, his dreams were filled with images of the older boy.

The next night during capture the flag, a hellhound had been summoned and almost killed him. That is when he learned of the lightening thief and he, Annabeth, and Grover set out of their quest. He remembered before leaving that Luke had rushed up to give him a pair of his father's flying converse. He genuinely seemed like he wanted to help. Little did Percy know that the flying shoes were actually cursed and were meant to drag him into Tartarus.

When they all learned of Luke's betrayal, it was extremely hurtful (especially to Annabeth, who had lost another one of her friends). The night Luke took Percy into the woods and he revealed his plans to destroy Olympus and his allegiance to Kronos, Percy felt anger burning throughout his entire body. The older boy had even summoned a pit scorpion to try and kill him. While the creature did manage to poison him, it didn't kill him. Luke had teleported away like a coward…

Throughout the entire war, the image of him and Luke sitting in cabin that fateful night burned in Percy's mind. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if and Luke had kissed…would that have stopped Luke from helping Kronos? Thinking back, Luke was so bent on revenge that it may not have made a difference at all.

In the end, Luke ended up being the hero after all. He expelled Kronos from his body with Annabeth's knife, which almost killed him. It would have killed him if the Gods wouldn't have stepped in. Most of them (especially Hermes) had pitied the boy and decided to spare him. He was taken to Camp Half-Blood to finish healing.

Now that Luke was back at camp…Percy wasn't sure what to think anymore.

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? Initially, I was going to have Percy and Luke kiss…but seeing as Percy was 12 at that point I didn't think that would be such a good idea lol.

Chapter 2 should up shortly, and the final chapter of my story _A Light In The Dark_ should be up too. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Thank you all so much for the kind reviews! I really appreciate feedback from you guys (especially when it's something I'm not used to writing). I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Redemption_

_Chapter II_

After Luke had defeated Kronos and Gods spared his life, Luke was taken to Camp Half-Blood to continue healing. There, he remained unconscious for almost three weeks. Even with the help of the Gods, Luke's injuries were severe. When Luke had stabbed his weak point (just under his left arm pit), it was a traumatic blow to his body. Anyone with the Curse of Achilles has one weak point on their body that it extremely sensitive…and it if that spot were to be injured, the person died instantly. Luke is only known bearer of the Curse of Achilles to have lived once their weak point was struck.

Luke was given small amounts of nectar daily, which was risky in of itself. Since Luke was demigod, too much of the drink would make him feverish (and could possibly incinerate him like it would a mortal). The most skilled healers were used to treat Luke, and many were beginning to wonder if he would wake up at all.

Percy tried his best to cheer Annabeth up. It was very obvious to everyone that having Luke at camp was making Annabeth anxious. Even after sharing that amazing kiss with her underwater, Percy couldn't help but think that Annabeth still harbored feelings for the older boy. Secretly, Annabeth would creep to the infirmary at night and keep a constant vigil at Luke's bedside. Percy eventually caught on to what she was doing, but said nothing.

One night, after Annabeth had left Luke's bedside, Percy snuck in to see Luke himself. Percy couldn't help but feel strange going to see the son of Hermes like this, under the cloak of darkness. He had gone occasionally with Annabeth during the day to see if Luke was alright, but that was it. He had never been by himself.

Quietly, Percy claimed the chair that Annabeth had been sitting on. He looked around to make sure no one was there, and then gazed down at the sleeping Luke. He was very pale and, despite sleeping for weeks, had dark circles under his eyes. Normally one looked peaceful when they slept, but Luke had an almost pained look on his face. Percy wondered if Luke was having a nightmare, or his appearance was a result of his injuries.

Percy noticed Luke's hand lying on top of the blanket. For some strange reason, Percy felt an almost over whelming urge to grab it. He shook his head and thought, 'where did that come from?'

Suddenly, his mind raced back to the night four years ago in his cabin, where he and Luke had almost kissed…or sort of like that. He could almost feel Luke's strong arm around his shoulders and his calloused hand pressing into his arms. It was…almost like it had happened yesterday. He remembered gazing up into Luke's brilliant blue eyes, their faces mere inches apart. His stomach began to feel jittery and his palms grew sweaty. Like a wave of nostalgia, his old crush on Luke washed up and over his entire body. Sitting next to him…just looking at him made Percy's face flush. Despite everything that had happened…all of the fighting and the lives that had been lost…Percy's old feelings for Luke began to reemerge.

Luke shifted in his bed, breaking Percy's train of thought. For a moment, he thought Luke was beginning to wake up.

"Luke?" Percy said quietly, waiting to see if Luke opened his eyes.

The son of Hermes shifted once more, and again was in a deep sleep. Percy sighed and was almost glad he didn't wake (it would be kind of awkward to explain why he was there in the first place). Percy sat back in his chair, but couldn't help notice Luke's face. It was more calm than before…he looked as though he were having a peaceful dream.

Percy stole another glance at Luke's sleeping face before quickly making his way out of the infirmary. It was late, and he knew the harpies would be out this time of night. But, seeing as he also had the Curse of Achilles, it's not like they could do much damage.

Once in his cabin, Percy tried desperately to forget everything he was feeling and go to bed. Again he was reminded of that night…and again his dreams were filled with Luke

* * *

The next day during free time, Annabeth and Percy were lounging by the beach, laughing and sharing kisses with one another. Percy really liked spending time with Annabeth and was a really amazing girl, but soon she would be heading to Olympus to help with the rebuild. That would take a lot of time, and Percy honestly wasn't quite sure what he would do when she wasn't around. Plus, his feelings about Luke weren't making his life any easier.

Percy caught Annabeth staring off into the horizon, concern etched into her pretty face. He could tell something was wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked, lacing their fingers together.

"…What if he doesn't wake up?" Annabeth said softly, her gazed fixed on the water.

"I'm sure Luke will wake up in time," Percy reassured. "Come on, look what happened to the guy. It's going to take awhile to fully heal."

"I know. But…when he does wake up, what do I say to him? After everything he's done…I'm afraid of what I'm going to say. I don't know whether to hug him or punch him in the face!"

Percy laughed, "Trust me, you're not the only one who wants to punch him."

And it was true. Despite the growing affection Percy felt for Luke, he would love nothing more than to deck him right in the face. Everyone knew how much Luke's betrayal had hurt Annabeth and Thalia, but no one really knew how much it had hurt Percy as well. Luke was one of his first friends at camp, and he _trusted_ him. He looked up to the older boy and knowing that Luke betrayed them all left a burning anger in the bit of Percy's stomach. He found himself wondering how he himself would act when Luke finally woke up. How would the rest of camp act?

Annabeth looked back at Percy then, her stormy eyes wrought this sadness, "I wish I could have helped him, Percy. I wish that I would have known what he was feeling…maybe I could have turned him away from Kronos. Maybe…maybe he'd still be the Luke we all remember."

"You're hubris is showing," Percy joked, trying to lighten the mood. Annabeth just smacked him in the arm. Then, Percy cupped Annabeth's face in his hands, "Don't dwell on what could have been, Annabeth. You'll never learn to move on if you can't get over what happened. I mean, I'm angry at him too….but the Gods somehow forgave him. Maybe we can learn from that."

Annabeth smiled, "You can be pretty deep when you want to, Seaweed Brain."

Percy, happy that he made Annabeth smile, pulled her in for a slow, sweet kiss. He ran his fingers through her blonde hair and admired how soft it felt. They kissed happily for a few moments until they heard a slight cough from behind them. They broke apart and found Chiron standing behind them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," said the centaur. "But I thought you two would like to know that Luke is finally awake."

* * *

A/N: Chapter II done! I hope you all enjoyed reading it! Please review! Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon!


End file.
